plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabbage-pult
The Cabbage-pult Is the primary offensive plant for the early Roof levels, throwing cabbages that deals normal damage to zombies compared to an ordinary Peashooter. The Cabbage-pult sacrifices rate of fire for power so it shoots half as fast as a Peashooter which means they both deal the same damage, overall. Like all lobbed-shot plants, it can also damage Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies directly by ignoring their shields and they can also hit Snorkel Zombies while they're underwater. It can fire from the lower sections of the roof, letting you fit more offensive power on the map. Overall, the Cabbage-pult has the same damage rate as the Peashooter. The Cabbage-pult, along with the projectile, is a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea. ''It is obtained after winning level 4-10. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Cabbage-pult ' Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy Since it is more reliable than the Kernel-pult and cheaper than the Melon-pult, it makes a good basic weapon in the beginning of each level. However, once advanced to more difficult levels, seed packets are too valuable to waste on less-powerful plants. When setting up a Survival Mode build, it is a good idea to use these instead of Peashooters, as you will be able to deal with Screen Door Zombies, Ladder Zombies and Newspaper Zombies immediately. This means that once you have it and the Kernel-pult, it is best to use them as a replacement of the Peashooter, although it mostly depends on preference. It is best to use the three catapult plants in conjunction, planting the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and finally Melon-pult in that order as you build up enough sun. This is most reliable on the Roof Stages instead of Peashooters. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *The Cabbage-pult is a good basic weapon, especially on Roof levels. *It is effective and cheap. *It can deal damage to Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies without having to destroy the shield, it will also deal damage to Snorkel Zombies when submerged. *Cabbage-pult, together with Kernel-pult makes a great combo. Disadvantages *The Cabbage-pult is a simple, rather weak weapon and only useful at the start of the level. *Unlike Peashooters, you cannot get a damage bonus from Torchwood. *It cannot be upgraded, unlike the other Lobbed-shot Plants. *It has half the speed of a Peashooter, like other Lobbed-shot plants. Trivia *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant that cannot be upgraded. *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the zombie will instantly be hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and fall on the zombie. This also happens with all Lobbed-shot Plants. *All Lobbed-shot Plants have a different stem from each other. The Cabbage-pult has a bent stem, the Kernel-pult has a zig-zag like stem and the Melon-pult has a vine for a stem. *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant with a leaf on its stem. *Like Crazy Dave, the Cabbage-pult doesn't know how the zombies got on the roof. *The Cabbage-pult has the only catapult projectile that fits it's catapult just right. *The Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult and the Melon-pult are the only plants with "Pult" names. **Probably because it's a brother of the pult brothers. **It seems to be the youngest of the Lobbed-shot Plants. *If a Cabbage-pult is paired along with a Kernel-pult, both of them will be enough to kill a Conehead Zombie . *Like the Melon-pult and the Kernel-pult, the catapult of the Cabbage-pult looks like the top of an acorn. *It may be able to kill a Conehead Zombie by itself if placed in the leftmost column. See Also *Peashooter *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Long-Range Plants